What I truly like
by Eofisis
Summary: Bruce and Jason spend some quiet time together. Bruce annoys Dick at Five in the morning. No slash


It wasn't often that Bruce took a day off his work but his recently broken arm and Alfred's glare had been enough for keeping him in the house for the rest of the day.

He currently was at the library enjoying the silence and reading a good book next to Jason who was a few feet apart reading too.

Even though he was concentrated on his book he still spare a few glances to his youngest. And after a while he took notice of the book the kid was reading.

He open his mouth and broke the pacific silence of the room "That's actually Dick's favorite book"

Jason's eyes stared at Bruce for a few seconds with a confused face, trying to process what Bruce had just said it wasn't often that Dick's name was pronounced in the manor, after all his relationship with Bruce wasn't... well it wasn't the best, but that couldn't be the only reason why he felt uneasy with that statement.

So in the end his doubts left his lips in form of a question before he could stop the words "Dick can enjoy things?" he wasn't intend to sound amused but it did anyway.

Bruce look at him with a cold and worried expression, his mouth marking a fine line, he wasn't glaring thought "Of course he can what makes you ask that?"

"The silence and peace is broken" thought Jason. Now he would have to have a conversation that might end up in a fight with his adoptive father.

"I don't know, it's just that" Jason thought fot a second before keep talking, trying not to mess things up and end up fighting with Bruce. "He just never seems content when we see I him, and besides every time you talk about him it's about things he did wrong or that he didn't enjoy."

Jason's Gothamite accent was a reminder to Bruce that he hadn't been living with them while Dick was growing up. It's just tha sometimes it felt like Jason had been there his whole life.

Bruce didn't answer right away instead he though about his oldest.

While growing up Dick had being a really happy child that was true, but Bruce couldn't remember what had Dick exactly like besides being robin.

"Perhaps you are right, the only thing that I remember he enjoy was that book, but he sure did had fun doing other things, he just never told me, or I didn't notice, I suppose"

Jason now wasn't worried that he and Bruce would fight but if not he and Bruce would end up knowing so little about each other.

"You should ask him" Jason said softly something so unsual of him.

"Yeah, perhaps I should talk to him"

Shortly after Jason die and Bruce and Dick didn't talk for another year.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It had to happen one year and two more months before Bruce could make that call.

His relationship with Dick still wasn't the best but they it was getting better, a little too slow but still it was.

It was four in the morning when Bruce call. Not the best time to call, but better than nothing.

Dick hadn't slept in five days and he surely wasn't in his best mood. When his phone rang at five in the morning.

"You better be dying Bruce" Dick said bitterly at the phone hearig Bruce respiration stay still made him think that perhaps he was dying.

"Do you like something besides, being Nightwing and reading Robin hood?" Bruce question sounded so fast that Richard almost didn't catch it, luckily he was best friends with a speedster.

Still he couldn't understand what was happening or why Bruce was asking him that at five in the morning.

"Cereal" He said after a while "And gymnastics" he also said

"Cereal huh?" Bruce ask through the phone.

"Yeah, why do you ask Bruce?" Dick's voice wasn't angry anymore now it just sounded tired and soft.

"Do you enjoy being around me?" Bruce waited for the response a little too impatient, and Dick thought a little too much about it.

In the end he answered instead of just hanging up, like he had initially intended to. "When you are not an ass Bruce, I do enjoy your company"

And that was enough for Bruce who after that let him sleep peacefully.

...

AN: It seems like I can't write more that 700 hundred words, srry English it's not my first language

Mucho amor y bsos gente.


End file.
